n25fandomcom-20200214-history
Uniquely Normal
Uniquely Normal is a web series created by Nicholas Merchant. The show is very loosly based on'' Idiot Says NO!'' which was a show created by Anthony Devera at Vietnam Camera and distributed by CHEAVERA Ltd. Idiot Says NO! ''was deleted from Youtube and no known copies of it exist anymore. Production Production of Uniquely Normal began in December 2012 under the title ''Idiot Says NO! Season 2. N25 Studios (which produced the second Season of Uniquely Normal) had partnered of with Vietnam Camera (The studio that produced Idiot Says NO!). ''The show was quickly renamed ''Uniquely Normal ''to appeal to younger audiences. ''Uniquely Normal ''was to be distributed by N25 instead of CHEAVERA Ltd. The show was announced on December 22, 2012. Because ''Uniquely Normal was originally meant to be a second Season of Idiot Says NO!, the first season of Uniquely Normal ''is actually called season 2. The first episode of ''Uniquely Normal ''was released on New Years Day of 2013 to slightly positive reviews. Season One Season 1 was released as a separate show under the name ''Idiot Says NO! It started production in June 2012 with Anthony Devera as the showrunner and director. It was created by Vietnam Camera and distributed by CHEAVERA Ltd. The main character was Tom Idiot. The show had very little in common with Uniquely Normal. All the cast and character differed except for Charles Wong. The show also lacked the mockumentary style. A whole bunch of different characters were proposed, but due to Anthony Devera's move the characters were deleted. Tam and Freddy were to appear in the last episode of the show, but they couldn't do it because their trip to Chicago was canceled. There was no closing episode of the show due to this. The entire season has been lost. Season Two Season 2 began on January 1st, 2013. The Season was produced at N25 Studios and distributed by N25 Distribution. Nicholas Merchant was showrunner and director. The show was renamde Uniquely Normal. A new episode was released every Saturday. The Season ended with 9 episodes on February 23rd, 2013. During the season, all characters from Idiot Says NO! ''left. Season Three A campaign was released on February 9th, 2013 to see what content N25 Studios should make next. Though the results showed that people wanted a new show, it was unnofficially announced that there would be a third season on February 14th, 2013. It was officially announced on February 27th, 2013 and a trailer was released. The third season will be produced at W3b21 Studios. N25 Studios (the studio that created Season Two) was shutdown. The show will still be distributed by N25 Distribution. Season Three premiered on April 6th, 2013 on schedule. It has noticably higher reviews than Season 2. Season Four Season Four was planned to be made in September to November of 2013. The original outline of Season Four was sent out to writers and actors on April 13th, 2013. In July, the show was canceled in favor of a new web series titled Broke, Smart, and Famous. But in September 2013, BSF was put on a hiatus, and subsequently shelved. In early October, Uniquely Normal was renewed, and a new summary was written, unrelated to the original. A call to writers was released in November, with Isiah B and Micheal Burford being script editors. A teaser trailer was released on December 22nd, 2013 for a premiere on February 5th, 2014. All principle actors, execpt Katya Edwards, have signed on, though she is expected to return aswell. Information Number of Episodes: 23 Number of Seasons: 3 Showrunner: Season 1 (''Idiot Says NO!) Anthony Devera and Miles Lubin, Season 2 (Uniquely Normal) Nicholas Merchant, Season 3 (Uniquely Normal) ''Nicholas Merchant Director: Season 1 (''Idiot Says NO!) Anthony Devera, Season 2 (Uniquely Normal) Nicholas Merchant, Season 3 (Uniquely Normal) ''Nicholas Merchant, Sam DuBose (Season Finale) Distributer: Season 1 (''Idiot Says NO!) Cheavera Ltd., Season 2 and 3 (Uniquely Normal) N25 Studio: Season 1 (Idiot Says NO!) Vietnam Camera, Season 2 (Uniquely Normal) N25 Studios, Season 3 (Uniquely Normal) W3b21 Studios Cast Nicholas Merchant as Arthur Burnt (Seasons 2-3) Anthony Devera as Charles Wong (Seasons 1-2) Sam DuBose as Leroy (Seasons 2-3) Katya Edwards as Sarah (Season 3) Lukas Soneome as Nate Martin (Season 3) From Season One Anthony Devera as Charles Wong (Seasons 1-2) Miles Lubin as Tom Idiot (Season 1) Freddy Vu as Steve (Season 1) Tam Vu as Robert (Season 1) Characters Reception The original reception to the show was slightly positive. Unlike eWeir (a show created at Nicdem25 Studios and distributed by Nicdem25 which is now known as N25 Distribution), Uniquely Normal ''was not met with extremely positive reviews and not much hype. ''Uniquely Normal ''also fell below expectations in views, which were less than a quarter those of ''eWeir. Due to this, N25 Distribution did not order a third season at first. A new character was introduced near the end of Season 2 which skyrocketed views (though still not even remotely close to those of ''eWeir). ''This character was Leroy, played by Sam DuBose. Season Three Season Three's premiere was release on the 6th of April. It is currently the highest rated show with 300 views. It has also the best reviews, with over 10 likes. Canceled Spin-Off During production of Uniquely Normal Season 3, a spin-off show was being discussed. It would focus on Leroy and his work as an agent. It was planned to follow Season Four and Five of Uniquely Normal and would be shown in 2014. It would have a much higher budget than Uniquely Normal. In July 2013, Uniquely Normal showrunner Nicholas Merchant officially canceled the project.